


Life is waiting

by Criscpi



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criscpi/pseuds/Criscpi
Summary: Hello!I wrote this one shot in a very short time: I was angry and worried about the situation we are all experiencing and I needed to write about them again to find my balance.A virtual hug to everyone and stay safe!❤️
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Life is waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wrote this one shot in a very short time: I was angry and worried about the situation we are all experiencing and I needed to write about them again to find my balance.  
> A virtual hug to everyone and stay safe!  
> ❤️

"Professor, you wanted to see me?"  
Robbe was doing an internship in an institute for the treatment and study of mental illness.  
He had always thought that this would be his future, because he felt he had a certain predisposition.  
And then his mother and then... then....  
In fact he was not wrong: in there  
He felt good, useful, and motivated.  
Today, after 3 months, the director of the institute calls him for an interview in his office.

"Robbe come, I have a task for you:"  
The professor hands him a medical file that is not at all subtle: the patient is probably a repeat offender, unfortunately.

"Bipolar patient: he had made a very good journey but then suddenly stopped taking his medication and a week ago he had a very strong crisis. He refuses any treatment and any contact. Would you like to try to visit him?"

Robbe hadn't opened the file yet...  
"All right, what is the patient's name?"  
"Sander Driesen"  
Frost. It could not be true. It could not be him to lead him out of the darkness again. No. No. No.  
"Professor, I don't think that's a good idea...I know him..."  
"I know Robbe, I know"  
"It's not just an acquaintance... we were a couple. “  
The professor puts his hand on his shoulder.  
"Robbe, I know. Forget deontology and rules.  
We must help him. Seeing you might..."  
Robbe understands that he had to spit it out and quickly.

"Professor, the point is that I...still have feelings for him. “

"Whatever will happen between you two will not be reported, you are an exceptional intern, I can not lose you. I will protect you. I won't give you advice because you don't need it. You know what ropes to touch with him. I am sure you will succeed and in a short time also".

Sander. His ex. His sander. What could have happened?  
He stops in front of the room: a deja vu  
takes him back in time.  
The story with him had been so intense and true and full of love. Why did he want to interrupt it? Why did he have to relive it all over again?  
When he opens the door of the room, he is invaded by Sander's smell. After months he still missed him. Tremendously.  
"Sander...."  
Sander turns around. His eyes were circled in black. He seemed so fragile...  
"Go away Robbe."  
"No. I'm just doing my job."  
"Of course it's your job. And then you will leave."

Robbe starts get angry  
"You left. And I am  
still waiting for a reason."  
"I had to protect you."  
"Still with this story?"  
"Look at me Robbe, look what I can offer you."

He had heard it dozens of times  
say this thing:  
"Bullshit Driesen. It's just bullshit. You did not want to engage in a relationship with me. Perfect I understood it, I'm going further. But don't take your illness as an excuse."  
"Robbe..."  
"Fuck you"

He slams the door breathing breathlessly. He enters the first available bathroom and starts crying.  
He doesn't want to go any further. There is only one person who fits perfectly with him and that person is a global asshole.  
He continues his routine visits after he has washed his face and tries to forget his first visit to patient Driesen. It was not a good idea. It was a very bad idea. 

A couple of days later the professor calls him back:  
"Robbe, aren't you going to Sander's?"

"Believe me professor, he doesn't need to be visited every day. He needs to metabolize a few things and he needs time. “  
"I understand, but he wants to see you."

Robbe relives again the same feelings for the umpteenth time. And they hurt. Each time more and more.  
When he enters the room Sander is sitting at his desk drawing.  
Robbe is not in the mood to stop and see how good it is to see him with a pencil in his hand.

"What do you want? Repeat to me how inadequate you are? How much you do not deserve anyone less than me? I do you the courtesy not to make you repeat it, now I greet you that it is evening and my shift is over.  
I will pass by tomorrow morning".

"Robbe, wait."

Sander gets up with difficulty. He approaches Robbe and  
asks: "what is the difference between love and pity?"

Robbe answers. He doesn't understand where he wants to go but decides that it is better to humor him.  
"Pity is a rational feeling that comes when one perceives suffering in the other and wants to help him.  
Love is irrational, instinctive, it contains passion, the desire to share a path with another person...  
Why are you asking me this?"

"Do you feel pity for your patients?"  
"Well yes, pity as I understand it is a beautiful feeling for those who need it:  
it helps me to enter into a relationship and then help them."  
"I am your patient"

Robbe raises his eyes to the sky:  
"Sander not again"  
"No, no wait: I am your patient, how do you feel about me?"

The time had come to throw the cards on the table again and not because he hoped Sander would come back to him but because they both needed sincerity.

"What do I feel for you?  
Sander, it's been a lot of months since you locked me out of your life,  
If that's what you want to know I don't feel pity for you, because I love you so much that worrying about you is already part of the package".

Sander takes the phone and shows him a series of messages.

"Robbe doesn't love you, he only feels pity."  
"He's using you for his studies."

And away. Dozens and dozens

"Who is it?"  
"Britt. She Does not stop. I get at least two a week."  
"Does she has even more power than my words?  
Do you believe her more that what we've been through?"  
Robbe cries. He is tired of holding back.  
"I have to go Sander."

"No, wait. Wait a minute more."

Sander picks up the phone, changes the sim and sends his new number to Robbe.  
Then he approaches Robbe and hugs him.  
"Sometimes it is easier to believe in evil than in good.  
I stopped taking care of myself because I knew I would find you here.  
I asked for you. And I asked for you to cure me.  
Robbe there are no words to apologize to you. I have made a mess. I am sorry.  
You are the only one worth caring about and being well.  
I have never stopped loving you. Not even for a second.  
I couldn't even if you hated me.  
My love for you is the truest thing I have."

Robbe loosens his embrace, turns around and goes towards the door.  
Sander's heart is blocked.  
But Robbe takes the card in his pocket, closes the door, warns the orderlies not to enter and takes off his gown.

"Sander Driesen, you're an idiot. Come here"

Sander approaches, and he can feel his chin raised:  
"Don't ever stop believing in me and in what I say and do for you. There will be no other possibility. I would no longer have the strength to start again.  
So think about it very well Sander. Because if you decide to stay with me you will have to stop listening to the voices of others.  
I know this is difficult for you.  
But you have to try. Either we remain simply patient and doctor. I'm going now. I want you to think about it. Tomorrow after my shift I'll come by here. To listen to you first as a patient and then... well, see you tomorrow".  
Getting out of that room without giving him a kiss had been very difficult.  
But if things were to go towards a reunion Sander had to be sure. Or Robbe despite the pain would have closed their story forever.

Sander remained alone. Thinking in his condition is difficult, but it's worth a try if he wants Robbe back in his life.  
He takes the pills as per medical agreements, and tries to focus on the only thing that ever made sense: his story with Robbe.  
Sander has a lot to learn. But trusting Robbe and how they feel about each other is crucial.  
Why be afraid? He had accepted it months before, with all his mood swings. He had helped him to find his inner balance, by following the therapies, by finding a way to accept himself...  
And he had accepted Robbe's scars, the fatigue of accepting to love a boy, to show him to others...they were both wounded by life, but together they had managed to make sense of it. A beautiful sense.  
He wanted to stop being afraid. To make others think for him out of fear of his own thoughts. 

He had to sleep. Because his head had to rest.  
Tomorrow was the most important day ever.  
He had to be at his best for himself and the boy he so desperately wanted back in his life.

It was going to be a long day for the two boys.  
The evening seemed never to arrive. Sander constantly looks at the  
Door: Robbe would arrive, he would never miss an appointment.  
The evening becomes night and Sander has now lost hope when an exhausted and blindfolded Robbe peeps into the room:  
"What happened?"  
Robbe touches his head  
"This? Viewing problems with a  
Patient a little aggressive..."  
"Come and sit down...you could have warned me..."  
"In the infirmary there is no signal...and then I told you that I would see you..."

Sander shakes his hands. Robbe's hands always warm and ready to touch him with kindness.  
He always knew that their love was true, but it was the first time he had to say it and show it with all the strength he was capable of.

"Robbe. I want to be with you. I want to build my life together with yours.  
I want to be well to make you feel good.  
I don't have all the answers yet, but I promise you that I will look for them, I will find them, and my illness will begin to be simply a part of me.  
Just tell me that you will wait for me."

They don't talk anymore. Robe kisses him from the neck. Then it goes up to his ears and doesn't stop until it reaches his lips. At that point he stops.  
Sander wakes up from a beautiful dream: "don't ....stop....".

"I will wait for your answers. I will always wait for you Sander. Not because I need you but because I love you. I will never get tired of telling you. But you must believe me.  
Now kiss me, I will make you understand once and for all the difference between loving you and having mercy on mankind.

Sander embraces him strongly. As he wanted to show with force how much is for him the only one, his person, the inhabitant of all universes.  
He kisses him slowly, almost touching only his lips: fear cannot disappear overnight, he doesn't have to do it by force...he just has to figure out how to make it slip away  
But brushing Robbe's lips after such a long time, after all the nights spent wanting him close to him, awakens every feeling, every microscopic desire he had left to fall asleep inside himself.  
In a flash they went back to months earlier, to the apartment, to their nights together.  
In a few minutes Sander finds himself in command, managing his movements by slowing them down and accelerating, listening to what his boyfriend wants, perceiving the sighs and sounds that come out shamelessly from his perfect mouth.  
He stops only for a few moments to watch Robbe. Robbe Robbe robbe....  
He repeats his name dozens and dozens of times.  
And listening to Robbe answer him as much as breathing and pleasure made everything more complicated.

Sander. Robbe. A lightning bolt of pleasure breaks in and they find themselves panting, one on top of the other, waiting for the right moment to come down from their cloud and return to Earth. 

Everything around them is silent, they can only hear their breaths and the accelerated beats of their hearts.  
"Robbe"  
"Mmmm"  
"Are we back together?"  
Robbe caresses his hair  
"What do you think"  
"I think together we are perfect"

"Sander..."  
"Tell me"  
"Hurry up and get out of here I can't do every night what I did tonight."  
"Robbe but how are you not sick of me?"  
"Because I want to become a saint."  
"Stop it"  
"Sander. But what question is it? Because you make me happy. Because you still give me the shivers. Because if you stopped being so stubborn for a second, we would spend the rest of our lives hand in hand.  
Sander is sure of them  
"I want everything. This time. Without discounts. I'll make it."  
"I have always known it... “

Several weeks pass and Sander is ready to leave the institute. The new treatment works and all protocols were successfully passed.  
Robbe arrives in the room when his shift is over  
Seeing him again in jeans and sweatshirt is something else. One thing enormously and damn beautiful. And sexy.  
"Shall we go?"  
"Get me out of here"  
"And where do you want to go?"  
"Take me wherever you want but then stay with me."  
"Let's go home Sander. Life is waiting for us."


End file.
